


Compromising for Beginners

by abigaillecters



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaillecters/pseuds/abigaillecters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no tv! Annie and Abed on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for Annie and Abed on their honeymoon and there's no tv in their hotel room and yeah

The wedding was perfect. Well, it wasn’t exactly what Annie had envisioned from the time she was a little girl, but then again nothing in her life had turned out the way she thought it would and that was a blessing in disguise.

Pierce had walked her down the aisle instead of her mother and father, she only had two bridesmaids (she would have had three but she convinced Dean Pelton to be a groomsman instead), and they even served chicken fingers at the reception but Annie loved every minute of it. Truth be told, Abed didn’t really want a big wedding, but he loved Annie and he wanted to give her what she wanted. Plus, Annie allowed him to hire a few celebrity impersonators. It hadn’t been perfect, but it was their wedding and it was beautiful.

Planning the wedding was easy, what with Britta, Shirley, Troy, and Dean helping out. It was the honeymoon that proved to be the real challenge. Annie had wanted to go to Paris and Abed wanted to go to New York City to visit the Museum of the Moving Image and the spot where the Friends apartments were located. Annie understood Abed’s love for film but that’s where she put her foot down. Honeymoons are supposed to be quiet and romantic and peaceful, not loud and hectic and all about fictional characters. Life with Abed was far from normal, so she figured she deserved a normal honeymoon.

——————————————————————————————————————

At first, Annie was under the impression that they wouldn’t have a true honeymoon due to money being tight but surprisingly, Pierce had offered to finance the couple’s honeymoon as a wedding present. 

“Lets go to Hawaii!” Annie said one evening, a few weeks before the wedding.

“Hawaii? Annie, you’ve always talked about wanting to go to Paris, not Hawaii,” her fiancee replied.

“Yeah, well I’ve been thinking that we can go to Paris anytime and Hawaii just seems like more of a honeymoon place. There are beaches and beautiful scenery and we can even go to a luau!”

“I don’t do luaus,”

“Well I didn’t say we had to go to one. I said we could. Okay, no luaus, but please please please can we go to Hawaii?” Annie begged, breaking out The Disney Face to try to persuade him.

“Will you do something for me?”

“Anything,”

“You, dressed as Princess Leia in your bedroom in ten minutes,” he scanned the apartment in an effort to make sure Troy wasn’t home.

“Fine,” Annie smiled. She was a bit shocked at how forward he had been but hey, she got her way. She had a man who loved her and they were going to go to Hawaii on their honeymoon.

“Cool. Cool cool cool,”

———————————————————————————————————————-

“Wow! This is really beautiful. I can’t believe we get to spend a whole week here!” Annie exclaimed after Abed carried her across the threshold of their hotel room at The Grand Wailea in Maui. 

“Yeah. I feel like Kevin McCallister from Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Except, i’m not alone or lost and this is Hawaii, not New York. You get the idea,”

Annie smiled and kissed her husband’s cheek. While Abed looked around the honeymoon suite, Annie started to unpack.

“Annie! Annie, help!” Abed shouted from the living room.

Annie ran across the bedroom to see what was the matter.

“Abed, what’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?” she asked frantically.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Abed! What’s wrong?”

“There’s….t-there’s no tv. There’s no tv. THERE IS NO TV!”

“And?”

“And? What do you mean ‘and’?”

“Abed, this is our honeymoon. We don’t need a tv, we’ll be too busy exploring the island and hanging out on the beach and…other things,” Annie said.

“Annie, I connect with people through movies. You’ve known that about me from the start. Why would you think that I don’t need a tv? Can we go to the front desk and complain?”

Annie put her head in her hands, clearly frustrated. There was no doubt in her mind that Abed was the love of her life and the man she was meant to be with but, my god, he could be difficult. She wanted to make him happy, of course, but she also had been looking forward to a week free of television-related distractions. They could enjoy some quality time that they couldn’t back in Greendale.

She motioned for him to sit down on the edge of the bed. “Abed, I know this is going to be a bit hard for you to understand but this is our honeymoon. We only get one of these and I’d prefer to spend it outside doing things or in here doing things but I don’t want you chained to the television, watching something you’ve seen a thousand times. Don’t you want to spend time with me instead of watching movies?” The Disney Face once again made an appearance.

Abed thought awhile before speaking. He knew that the truth, that he really would prefer a Star Wars marathon to walking down the beach, would hurt her feelings. “Of course I want to spend time with you, and I know this is our honeymoon. But I guess I just had a vision of us lying in bed together, watching movies,” he took her hand in his.

“Oh, Abed, we can do that without having a tv. Remember, I packed a portable DVD player and a couple of our favorite movies,” she smiled.

“You did? I guess I may have overreacted. I’m sorry,” Abed didn’t normally admit when he was wrong but when he did, he was sincere about it.

“It’s alright. We are still going to have the best honeymoon. We’re going to have the Inspector Spacetime of honeymoons!”

“Not your best analogy, but I appreciate your effort. I love you,” Abed smiled at his wife.

“I love you too. Now, if you help me unpack we can skip going to the restaurant for dinner and we can stay here, watch a movie, order room service. Chicken fingers and milkshakes sound good?”

“I knew I married the right woman,”

“One more thing. We will actually get out of this room and see Hawaii,”

“Well, I don’t know that I can promise you that we’ll leave the room,”

“Abed-” before Annie could say anything else, Abed kissed her the way she liked to be kissed.

“Who the hell needs beaches and volcanoes?!” Annie sighed 

“My point exactly,” Abed replied before tossing the suitcase off the bed.

No honeymoon is perfect, but theirs was shaping up to be. It may not have been what Annie wanted when she was a little girl but she was quickly learning that although it may not look the way she thought it would look, it could still be perfect.


End file.
